Sing and Dance with Kids Clubhouse
Sing and Dance with Kids Clubhouse is a movie by Walt Disney Pictures and Imagine Entertainment Characters: Jeff Kathy Cody James Perry Josephus Miguel Luci Jordan Derek Kevin Chester Darrell Jared Mr. Gold Closing credits Cast Jeff Austin Ball Kathy Lauren King Cody Trevor Morgan James Salim Grant Perry Hal Scardino Josephus Justin Woolery Miguel Riley Morrison Luci Leah Gloria Jordan Neal Mayo Derek Rickey Carter Kevin Matthew Neal Chester Josh Shaia Darrell Haley Joel Osment Jared Brandon Hammond Mr. Gold Vin Diesel Director http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1144564/ Daniel Silverman Producer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4214500/ Garry Potts Writer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3467335/ Michael Robert Johnson Musical Director http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0424710/ Carl Johnson Production Designer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0645698/ Okowita Costume Designers http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4280487/ Jennifer Eufemi http://www.imdb.com/name/nm5745847/ Rhonda Richards http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0179260/ Andrew Corbo http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0215523/ Christopher Del Coro http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4179044/ DeDe Dunham http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4260035/ Linda Yost http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4280828/ Nancy Steward http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3717007/ Jeff Johnson http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4280349/ Natalie G. Sergi-Saari http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2226783/ Matthew Simonelli Makeup Artist http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0806714/ Nena Smarz http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4216617/ Carol Sherry http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0496379/ Renee Lecuyer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0170089/ Gigi Coker (as GiGi Coker) Camera Operators http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2305281/ Larry Allen http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4179449/ Jay Burney http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4283730/ Jim Conrad http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1016675/ Bruce Deck http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4247710/ Patrick Gutierrez http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0634862/ Eric Norberg http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0815314/ Victor Sosa Technical Director http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3183259/ Stacey Smith Key Grip http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0726931/ Kerry Rike http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0460959/ John Knight http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4234519/ Buck Hatcher http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0828119/ Rusty Steubing Gaffer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1409419/ John Theisen Lighting Director http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0238082/ Robert Driskell (as Bob Driskell) Animators http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0325776/ Gary Goldman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0326814/ Ed Gombert (as Edward Gombert) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0046339/ Dale Baer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0780922/ Dick Sebast http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0821990/ Walt Stanchfield http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0471972/ Doug Krohn Production Manager http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4249320/ Karen Pigg Art Directors http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0680260/ Bob Phillips http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1505784/ Jamie Ruth Conner http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1406223/ Ian Chernichaw Audio Production Supervisor http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2471515/ Ron Balentine Video Engineers http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2706230/ Doug Joseph http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0003041/ John Johns http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4179090/ Cindy Speer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0930126/ Bink Williams Boom Operators http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4234836/ Phil Allison http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4202450/ Michael Henning http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4179381/ James Johnson http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0913686/ Karl Wasserman Assistant Directors http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0806317/ Jeremy Slutskin http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0808440/ Heather Smith Scenic Painters http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2256351/ Nigel Hughes http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1176614/ Elvin M. Slette (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Post Production Engineer http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1415097/ Randy Breedlove Production Assistant http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1144008/ Jeff Einhorn Stunts http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0471216/ Steve Krieger http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0601765/ Randy E. Moore (as Randy Moore) Playback Operator http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4280220/ Wally Usiatynski Best Boy Grip http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0421171/ Jack Jennings Stunt Supervisor http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0084057/ Grady Allen Bishop (as Grady Bishop) Grips http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4216404/ John Lemac http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0564468/ John P. McCabe (as John McCabe) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2601756/ James Edwards http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3390724/ Russell Santos End Titles by Scarlet Letters Songs "Tomorrow" Words and Music: Charles Strouse & Martin Charnin Performer: Lauren King © 1977 Charles Strouse Publications "Chim Chim Cher-ee" Words and Music: Richard M. Robert B. Sherman & Sherman Performed By: Vin Diesel © 1964 Walt Disney Records "Friends Are Forever" Words and Music: Lory Lazarus Performed By Austin Ball Salim Grant Trevor Morgan Lauren King Neal Mayo Rickey Carter Haley Joel Osment © 1989 Lamzoo Productions "Jesus, Jesus, Jesus in the morning" Words and Music: Joseph McDonald Larry Mayfield & Stephen Bates Performed By: Hal Scardino and Josh Shaia © 1989 Brentwood Music, Inc. "Hello Dolly" Words and Music: Jerry Herman Performers: Lauren King and Haley Joel Osment © 1969 Edwin H. Morris and Co. "Do-Re-Mi" Words and Music: Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein, II Performed by: Leah Gloria Austin Ball Lauren King and Matthew Neal © 1965 Williamson Music "Our Love and Desire" Words and Music: Randy Blalock & Don Bluth Performed by: Lauren King © 2017 Soundtrack of Integrity "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" Words and Music: Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein Performed By: Lauren King Solo Trumpet: Louis Armstrong © 1965 Williamson Music "Good Bless of thy Name" Words and Music: Joseph Drunworth Performed By: Neal Mayo © 1983 Integrity Music "Oklahoma" Words and Music: Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein Performed By: Hal Scardino & Rickey Carter © 1955 Williamson Music "Telephone Song" Words and Music: Charles Strouse & Lee Adams Performed By: Austin Ball, Lauren King, Hal Scardino, Leah Gloria, Salim Grant, Rickey Carter, Trevor Morgan Saxophone Solo: Craig Abercrombie © 1963 Charles Strouse Publications End Title Song "Never Surrender" Words and Music: Corey Hart Performed By: Corey Hart © 1985 Warner Bros. Records Soundtrack is Available on Interscope Records The Producers wish to thank Special Thanks to Jeff McDonald Joseph Williams Barry Slotnick For Japan Assistant Art Director Eiji Rushinashi Post Production Supervisor Katsushika Hoji Production Art Director Juro Frujiji Lighting Supervisor Hikaru Hokusai For The United Kingdom Stunt Supervisor Rob Hunt Audio Assistants Angus Anderson Howard Charlesworth Filmed in Topeka, Kansas Prints by Technicolor Copyright 2005 Disney Enterprises inc All Rights Reserved The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of Canada and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in criminal prosecution and civil liability. Distributed by Buena Vista Television Distribution Category:Movies